It is often desirable to record various aspects of a surgical procedure for review and/or study by other physicians, surgical assistants, medical students, patients, or by insurers during quality review. As a result, numerous prior art systems and methods have been developed which provide means for recording the images of a medical procedure for storage in the form of videotape or still photographs.
Prior art surgical camera assemblies comprising a camera disposed in connection with mounting systems which provide for positioning of the camera relative to the surgical site in order to allow for still photography or remote viewing are well known in the art. These prior art systems often use dedicated photographic equipment, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,640, issued to Seitz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,842, issued to Strusinski.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,905, issued to Allred et al., a surgical camera assembly and method are disclosed in which the camera is attached to a retaining assembly that has replaced a surgical lamp's handle. A sterile bag is used to cover the complete camera assembly, and provides a sterile surface for gripping by a surgeon when orienting the lamp in relation to the procedure. The camera lens is removably disposed in operable engagement with the retaining assembly, and comprises an elongated body and a variable focus and zoom capability for producing visual images of the medical procedure site.
In order to take advantage of Allred's system, relatively expensive equipment must be purchased by the Hospital or surgeon. Significantly, this equipment is dedicated to the task of photographing an open surgical procedure operation. It would appear that Allred et. al., require that either an existing surgical lamp be partially disassembled and retrofitted or, a completely new lamp be purchased that includes Allred's system. Either alternative will require additional expenditure of scarce financial resources by the Hospital or physician. Also, reuse of a retrofitted lamp for surgery that does not require photography would appear to require that the camera be replaced with the original lamp handle to accommodate manipulation of the lamp. In addition, Allred et. al., attempt to solve the problem of sterilization by covering their apparatus with a sterile bag that is formed from a disposable material to provide a sterile gripping surface. This solution hinders the physician's ability to quickly and accurately adjust the camera and lamp during a surgical procedure. Most significantly, Allred et al., fail to utilize any of the camera or lighting equipment already in place in a typical operating theater without alterations or modification.